High School is Wild
by OriginalAlienSuperspy
Summary: I really wanted to write this for some reason. All human, AU. Lakeshore High has been divided between the four homerooms for as long as anyone can remember, but a series of events may cause the lines to blur…Rated T because its High School, of course!
1. Prologue

**High School Is Wild**

**I really wanted to write this for some reason. All human, AU. Lakeshore High has been divided between the four homerooms for as long as anyone can remember, but a series of events may cause the lines to blur…**

**I own nothing, if I did, Leafpool's life would not be so much of a depressing soap opera. **

Clans:

Thunder Clan- Stereotyped as the party class. Most members have decent grades, and are decent at sports. The other clans consider them childish for their adventurous shenanigans and crazy antics. Other clans criticize them for accepting new students that did have not been in Lakeshore since freshman year.

River Clan- Stereotyped as the smart class (but not in a geeky way, more like a Ravenclaw of Harry Potter way). Most members are on the swim team, and the other clans consider them to be too focused on their futures.

Wind Clan-Stereotyped as the jock class. Most members are in track, football or soccer. The other clans consider them too serious or stuck up.

Shadow Clan- Stereotyped the Goth/Delinquent class. Most members play instruments and have decent grades. Other clans consider them too violent or scary.

Loners-Basically what it says on the tin. People that don't fall in with any Clan and just go their own ways. Mostly new students that were rejected by Clans that only want members with seniority.

**If you have a character that you want in, just review me. State their name, clan and personality. This is AU, so they will need a real name, as well as a Warriors nickname. **

For example,

Name: Charlotte 'Charlie' Hamilton (only close friends/clan members know each other's real names)

Clan name: Bluepaw

Age: 15-Sophomore

Clan: Thunder Clan

Personality: Carefree and curious, though blunt and sarcastic at times. One of the roughest players on the soccer field, due to her recklessness and disregard for rules.

**Oh, and the clan names go in order of seniority. For example, if Charlotte was a freshmen, she'd be Bluekit. Sophomore-Bluepaw. Junior-Bluelightning (or whatever). Senior-Bluestar. The seniors rule the clans together. Because I say so.**

**I'll wait about a week for people to submit their characters, and then it'll take about two days to post the first chapter. If I don't get enough characters by the end of the week, I'll make do with what I have and make up the rest myself. I'm super excited, because I may be the first person to do this…anyways, see you all in a few days!**

**-OriginalAlienSuperspy**


	2. Lakeshore High

**Alrighty then, lets get cookin'! I feel kinda awkward, since I'm the only one to do this…but I'm excited, too! You sent me characters, so I'm giving you all virtual hugs. Obviously, the people who turned up first have the most major characters, but I'll include as much as I can! If you didn't get a chance to send anything in, don't lose hope! I'll probably ask for more characters sometime during the story. So many Shadow and RiverClan entries! Poor WindClan! Guess people would rather be a goth than a jock! XD**

**Disclaimer: **

**OriginalAlienSuperspy****:(police sirens sounding) I'm innocent! INNOCENT! AAH! NOOOO! Take HIM! (points to random guy) Right, so I own nothing, but came up with the plot and tossed in some other people's characters. Here's the first chapter, I put in as many as I could…you'll see more of your people next chap, most likely. I update once a week, mostly on Sundays. Thank you for all your support!!**

**Flames will be donated to Marshmallow Foundation.**

**WC/SC**

"He-ey! Who missed me!?" Naomi jumped wildly off the yellow bus, waving her arms around excitedly.

Her clanmates looked up at her, half amused, half exhausted with the beginning of the new school year, and couldn't bother to answer.

"OY!" Naomi shouted again, receiving an unenthusiastic chorus of,

"Hey, Stonepaw."

Naomi Johnson's eye twitched. "Pathetic. Pathetic! I'm away in England for the summer, and you all act as if you didn't miss me."

The small band of teens sitting on the bench by the school parking lot exchanged glances.

"Uh…"

"Hey, Stoner! Your fat ass is blocking the bus exit!" An irritated voice snapped.

Naomi turned around, and saw Renee Talbot, AKA Frosteyes waiting impatiently at the head of the bus line. Naomi's friends inched back slightly, but Naomi, the 'Oblivious Wonder' was unfazed.

"Oh, really? Right, sorry." Naomi then shifted her weight so she was _completely _covering the bus exit, leaning on it in what looked like an uncomfortable position. "So as I was saying, England was nice and all, but it rained like, _every day! _I mean, green grass is important to the community and all, it makes graveyards tolerable and it gives bored men a hobby, but really where am I supposed to find hot guys when it's a damn hurricane out there? And then my sister was all-HEY!"

Renee, growing increasingly impatient, had shoved the small sophomore out of her way and onto the curb. Naomi's friends, amazed that Renee hadn't acted sooner but angry nonetheless, sprung to their feet.

"What's the big idea?" One boy demanded, stepping bravely forward from his throng of friends.

"She was in the way." Renee said slowly, as if she thought he was too stupid to comprehend. "I told her to move nicely."

"Nicely? Look at my jeans! Scuffed! And they probably cost more than your entire wardrobe, you cult freak!" Naomi screamed from her place on the ground, where her clan mates were pulling her up.

"There a problem here?" A new voice demanded, a tall, darkly dressed boy with hair that may have previously been blonde, but had been dyed black.

Multiple rings were on his fingers, and snakebite piercings on his lips.

"Well if it isn't the poster boy for Hot Topic himself." A dark haired girl snapped, offering a hand to Naomi.

"Everything's fine, Greystar." Renee muttered irritably, "Just some WindClan trash."

"Trash? You're calling us trash? How much junk is smeared over your own face? Not to mention your nails, and those gaudy necklaces that you probably got from a vending machine." The same girl retorted.

The WindClan group's eyes seemed to double in size, backing away slightly. That was a little too far. Renee grabbed the girl by her collar.

"What was that?" Renee hissed dangerously, black nails digging into the girl's shoulder.

"Frost." Greystar, also known as Marcus Grey, motioned with his head towards the Vice Principle, who was exiting his car across the parking lot. "It's the first day. Let's try o make it until lunch before starting anything."

Renee's cold blue eyes just glared into the amber ones across from her.

"What makes you think I care?" She snarled.

"You should care because ShadowClan has the worse attendance marks in the school." Marcus said sternly. "We get too many suspended at a time and we're at a disadvantage. So let the runt go, and at least attempt to sit through homeroom. That's an order."

Renee looked angry enough to kill.

"Don't order me around, I'm not your dog." She said venomously.

"No, you're just out of line. I said to let her go." Marcus' eyes flashed, challenging her to protest again.

Renee shoved the WindClan girl away and stomped off, Marcus behind her.

"'Let her go.'" Renee mocked. "WindClan bitch. When did you lose your edge, Greystar? Or have you grown fond of those little brats?"

"Being a senior changes your perspective." Marcus answered simply, much more relaxed. "It comes with being older and wiser."

Renee scoffed, refusing to look him in the eyes, not even to give him her famous glare.

"The sooner you're gone then." She said coldly, striding ahead of him and not even glancing back.

**WC**

"Forget those creeps." Featherfoot said, patting Naomi on the shoulder, and looking at Mosspaw, the girl Frosteyes had attacked. "You alright?"

"Fine, its cool." Mosspaw nodded.

"Cool? COOL!?" Naomi spluttered. "My jeans are _scuffed, _my hair is a mess and I still haven't had my REVENGE!"

"Don't be such a kit." Featherfoot scolded. "No way you're going to try and get at Frosteyes. You'll get yourself killed."

"Yeah, I hear she can turn people to ice if they look her in the eyes too long." The other girl, Skyheart nodded.

"That's Medusa, Skyheart." Mosspaw rolled her eyes.

"That's what I mean!"

"Well, if getting frozen would get her thrown in jail, then I'd have made a worthy sacrifice!" Naomi declared. "Frosteyes of ShadowClan, I CHALLENGE YOU!"

Her friends looked wildly around, as if expected lightning to strike or the sun to be eclipsed, or worse-Frosteyes bearing down on them.

"You can't be serious." Mosspaw quirked her brow wryly. "She could kill you with dental floss."

"As if she owns it!"

Scuffles like these occurred all over Lakeshore High, students pooling onto campus. The cool late summer breeze wafted the scents of fresh cut grass and tree blossoms around the campus. The student body's strange tradition of cat-themed nicknames came from their school mascot. Lakeshore High had a large mural of a hissing cat on the side of its red brick wall, a painted banner shouting "Go Warriors!"

The school was effectively divided. ShadowClan, known for its delinquent and gothic population, mostly sat by the music building courtyards during lunch, and no other Clans dared intrude on their 'territory'. All ShadowClan students wore black wool wristbands, a white symbol of a cat's silhouette ironed on it. The silhouette had dull cut-out eyes and mouth. The wristbands could be bought in a variety of colors at the sports store down the street, and the seniors did the iron-on symbols. RiverClan's territory during free periods and lunch was the lower floor, and the swimming pool. They're wristband was blue, their symbol was the same cat silhouette, only with two squiggly lines depicting water instead of a face. RiverClan was full of a more logical, calm, breed, and made up the entire swim team. ThunderClan spent their free time on the school rooftop, and on the top floor. Their gold wristband had the cat's shape in black, with a bolt of lightning striking through it. WindClan was content with eating on the sports fields; their green band had a gust of wind sweeping over the same cat's shape. **(For images on the clan symbols, just open any Warriors book to the map page). **

**RC**

As the bell rang, new students were still spilling into the school. Willow Wood looked quietly at her schedule, letting herself get carried by the shoving crowd. Willow had her golden brown hair pulled into pigtails, her backpack perfectly perched on her back.

_'They all have wristbands.' _She thought. _'The rumors about this place must be true.'_

"Hey, freshmen!" A girl, clearly a senior, was waving a blue-banded arm in the air. "All freshmen with Room 303 as their homeroom, over here!"

Willow's eyes scanned the paper in her hands with her bright green eyes, and made her way to the small group of freshmen surrounding the brunette senior.

"My name's Natalia Nevergreen, but just about everyone calls me Fernstar. Now, what you just heard was the early bell, and homeroom starts officially at 8:15. But we all meet at 7:45 for a Clan meeting. Please, please don't be late, especially since this is your freshie year, you need to stay informed. Now, homeroom on the first day in run by seniors, so we can tell you how the schedule and things work, extra curriculums and all that. So just come with me this way, and we'll get started."

Fernstar lead the freshmen into the classroom labeled '303', and instructed them to sit.

"Now, we've already met with the juniors and sophomores, so they're in class now. But tomorrow, everyone in RiverClan will be here." Fernstar went on.

"In here?" Willow spoke up, looking around the classroom. "You couldn't find somewhere bigger?"

Fernstar blinked, but smiled when heard the other seniors chuckling.

"It's easier this way, considering we all have homerooms in this hall. Sophomores in 304, juniors in 305, seniors in-"

"306?" Willow guessed.

"Yeah. Anyways," Fernstar continued, "You'll get your RiverClan wristbands, which show your loyalties."

"Loyalties?" Another student echoed.

"There are four Clans, which you must have heard."

The freshmen looked down-they'd all heard the rumors, secretly hoped for one Clan over the other. But Willow didn't mind either way, really. High school was high school no matter what color you wore. But she supposed many would disagree and kept silent this once.

"RiverClan spends spare time by the pool, or on this floor. Whatever you do, don't leave that area when class is out unless you're told so by an older clanmate." Seeing their curious looks, Fernstar went on, "The other Clans don't take kindly to trespassers, and neither do we. Everyone is best staying within their own turf minding their own business. This way, we'll have a smoother year. ShadowClan has carved their symbols in the trees by the art courtyards, just as we have posted it on the pool and swim locker doors. ThunderClan stays on the roof, so they're easy to avoid, even without their painted markers. WindClan eats on the soccer pitch, or the football field. Some in the basketball court too, so if you ever see a symbol of theirs, its best to leave the area be. If you ever see someone with a different colored wristband on our territory when class is out, either talk them into leaving yourself or get an older clan mate. If someone isn't wearing a band, the same goes. Understand?"

The freshmen nodded uncertainly.

"RiverClan is like a family. We look after each other, and we're very loyal." Her gaze swept over them, as though trying to pick out those that couldn't be trusted with a big secret. "Now, Cloudstar is going to give you your clan names."

Willow looked at the other freshmen, which stirred excitedly or with nervousness.

"All freshmen end their name with 'kit'," Cloudstar said, a tall fair-haired boy with ghostly pale skin, "You, name."

A boy looked up. "John Hart."

"Hm…" Cloudstar looked over John's reddish-gold hair. "Firekit. You, names."

"Karly Puritt."

"Sally Johnson

"Goldkit. Spottedkit. Hazelkit." Willow waited patiently, noting on how Cloudstar wasn't very creative, and that it must've not been his favorite senior duty. "Your name, kid?"

Willow looked up.

"Willow Wood."

"Willowkit." Cloudstar said immediately. "There, done. Can I go now? I wanna take a nap in the locker room before second block."

"Don't get a detention." Fernstar warned. "It refleects badly on the clan."

"But Ashstar isn't even here!"  
Fernstar looked through the handful of seniors standing at the head of the class with her, and frowned.

"Where is he!?"

"Where do you think?" Another senior laughed.

"Ugh, I'll deal with him later." Fernstar sighed, motioning for another female senior to pass out the blue wool wristbands.

Willow grasped hers with wonder, slipping it on her wrist.

"Wear these at all times while at school so that no one mistakes you for a rogue or loner."

"What's the difference?" Birchkit asked.

"Rogues are too mean or antisocial to be around people at all, and choose to be alone. Loners just don't fit in with any clans." The girl passing out bands said briskly. "They've either been kicked out or they come in the middle of the year and no one bothers to take 'em in."

"Why?" Firekit piped up.

"Well, loners are hard to trust, and they're extremely clingy." Cloudstar said. "We like to keep the clan pretty…er…pure? Dedicated, through-and-through RiverClan members only, if we can help it. Loners could have gotten kicked out of their clan, or may just be pretending to infiltrate another clan and steal their secrets."

"Secrets?" Willowkit echoed.

"You know-when people are going to be in the territory, who has which patrol-if they knew how our schedules worked, they could steal our territory. They also like to mess with us, taking our stuff and whatever. I for one am dying to know how ThunderClan keeps getting on the roof every weekend…"

"But why would they do that? The territory, I mean. Doesn't everyone have enough?" Willowkit asked.

The seniors exchanged glances.

"You'll understand once you get in the swing of things." Fernstar brushed it off, casting a weary look in her direction.

Willowkit blinked. _'What'd I say?'_

**TC**

"My people!" Silverspark burst into her homeroom at 7:50.

Her long dark hair tumbled down her back, the silver ThunderClan pendant she'd made herself glittered around her neck.

"Silverspark. You're late." Thornstar said, not looking up at her.

"Fashionably?" She asked hopefully.

"More like irritably. Sit."

Silverspark fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him, taking her seat next to her two best friends-Vivian McDonner and Jason Cliff-Skypaw and Jadeclaw.

"We were just talking about how now, as a junior, you will be taking a sophomore under your wing, as is tradition. Silverspark, you were the last to the picnic, so you got-"

Silverspark leaned over her desk and whispered to Skypaw, "Did he really just say 'last to the picnic?'"  
Skypaw snickered, but stopped under Thornstar's glare.

"Silverspark, as my former apprentice," He continued, sighing, as though remembering all the antics and exhausting times, "I assign you your own new apprentice, Wildpaw."

Silverspark nodded, looking at her friends, shrugging.

"A new girl? She'll need help since she hasn't been in ThunderClan since freshmen year, but it could've been worse."

"Yeah, considering you stole his car when he tried teaching you to drive." Jadeclaw grinned.

"Right." Thornstar, the oldest of the seniors, took control of the meeting again with a stern look. "Gatherings are on every Wednesday as always, in the auditorium after school. I'll post a list of the party that'll come with us."

"Speaking of parties." Silverspark raised her hand, "When's our 'welcome back' bash?"

The seniors, juniors and sophomores all cheered.

Thornstar rolled his eyes. "Saturday, on the roof. There's a storm rolling in."

Every time a good storm-meaning a good storm, not one of those hurricanes that meant business-came into town, ThunderClan would set up a stereo system and waterproof it with every method imaginable before dancing in the rain **(No joke, my friends and I actually do this)**, despite the fact they were all likely to be struck by lightning. But dying in the middle of a rocking storm party HAD to be the best way to go! Silverspark looked up, as Thornstar had begun to speak again.

"And we've looked at everyone's schedules to see who can look after our territory during their free periods while the rest of us are in class…"

Silverspark exchanged an excited look between her two best friends. They had third period together free, and would guard the top floor/roof with them, making sure the markers were in place and doing official _junior_ stuff.

**3 Hours Later**

"What're you trying to pull?" Skypaw glared, her fists clenching. "You're lying. You're a lying, cheating-"

"I'm telling the truth, Skypaw." Jadeclaw ground out, his eyes narrowing.

"You're a treacherous, mutinous, backstabbing-"

"Just accept that you're wrong." Jadeclaw shot back.

"Fine. But first, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, so be honest for once in your pathetic, most pitiful, soon-to-be short life. Do. You. Have. Any. Queens?"

Jadeclaw put his hand on the table and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Go fish."

"LIES!" Skypaw shouted, sweeping the playing cards off the desk angrily. "I KNOW you have them! SURRENDER!"

Silverspark watched them humorously, her feet kicked up on another desk.

"Are you quite finished?"

Skypaw folded her arms across her chest. "Not 'till he apologizes."

"For what? Messing up the cards? Blowing everyone's eardrums? Oh, wait, I remember…that was you!" Jadeclaw retorted.

"If you're both done acting like kits…" Silverspark said wryly, gathering up the cards, "I'll have you know that I had the Queens. But lets get moving anyways; we need to patrol to make sure no uninvited guests come in our territory."

Responding to Jadeclaw's smug look, Skypaw handed him the flashlight.

"You get to check the Biology Lab."

The biology teacher, Mr. Sterling, kept a vast diversity of reptiles in his classroom, keeping it dimmed at all times when no one was in side. Jadeclaw was skittish around reptiles, but he just glared before swiping the flashlight from her.

"Fine. No big deal."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll check the Lit classes." Skypaw volunteered.

"I got the roof, then." Silverspark nodded, cracking her knuckles casually.

Once, as and apprentice, she had caught a small band of ShadowClan juniors lighting up on the roof, leaving incriminating cigarette butts in an attempt to get ThunderClan in trouble. Her mentor, then Thornfang, had driven them off. As her footsteps echoed on the cement stairway, she thought about Thornstar graduating. Sure, she stole his car-temporarily-and drove him up the wall for fun, but the thought of him leaving made her feel a little lonely. He was the big brother she never had, and to see him remove his gold wristband to replace it with a white one upset her. Every senior who graduated was no longer part of their native clan, but part of StarClan-the clan of all Lakeshore alumni. And thus, they got a new, white wrist band with the StarClan symbol. What would she do when the time came? Silverspark knew she was not ready to graduate.

Pushing open the heavy metal door with the large ThunderClan crest spray-painted on it with a _creak,_ Silverspark stepped onto the plaster rooftop. It was strangely clean, something that would change after this weekend's party. From here, she could see the entire campus. The rolling green sports' fields, the different buildings and courtyards, and the distant woodlands. The lake stretched out endlessly, just beyond campus, its blue water sparkling in the sunlight.

_Scrape._

Silverspark spun around, and saw a small girl with reddish pigtails standing idly behind her. Her gaze flashed at the blue band around her wrist.

"Hi." The girl waved. "I'm Willowkit."

"Okay…" Silverspark looked around, slightly relieved. "Freshman. How'd you get up here?"

Skypaw and Jadeclaw were downstairs patrolling the halls, and she hadn't heard the door open again.

Willowkit opened her mouth to respond, but Silverspark cut her off.

"Never mind. Maybe your seniors didn't tell you, but this is ThunderClan territory. The roof and top floors belong to us during breaks."

"Its impossible to really own something if you don't have the deed to the school." Willowkit said matter-of-factly.

Silverspark's eye twitched.

"Why don't you make your way back to _your _people." Silverspark said, turning her back to her. "In case you didn't know, the way in is also the way out. You can't just go 'round-and I'm alone."

Willowkit was gone, and Silverspark hadn't heard the door open this time either.

"I hate it when they do that."

**Well that sucked. It felt a bit confusing to me…I think from now on, I'll do an individual chapter for each clan, to keep it a bit cleaner. It'll probably go ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan. Its separate now, but trust me, I'm going somewhere with this. It'll seem like four different stories now, but all the characters will come together at the end, you'll see. I'll try to do better next chap and include more characters! Thanks everyone! For my first 7 reviewers-you know who you are-If your characters aren't in here yet, they WILL be! Don't worry!**

**Next chapter: Patrols, parties and cooking class gone wrong!**

**Sneak peak:**

_**"Now look here," Silverspark growled, getting up in the ShadowClan senior's face, "I'll ask you one more time, you pathetic, low-life vampire wannabe. Pass. The. POTATOES!"**_

_**Greystar looked at her coolly before saying, in a copy of Silverspark's rhythm, "Get. It. Yourself."**_

_**"That is IT! Gimme the eggbeater! I'M GONNA MESS THIS GUY UP!"**_

_**"Charlotte, don't!" Skypaw grabbed her shoulder. "I wanna kick his ass too, but think of the party!"**_

_**"Screw the party!" Silverspark roared, firing up the eggbeater.**_

_**All the ThunderClan cooking students gasped and looked at her through wide eyes. Silverspark put a hand over her mouth, shocked.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Silverspark shook herself, and got up to put the e, pausing only to make the 'I'm watching you' sign to Greystar, who rolled his eyes.**_

_**"ThunderClan idiots and their worthless parties," He muttered to his friend.**_

_**And that's when the food began to fly.**_

**Thanks for reading! Review please, they're what keep me writing!**

**-OriginalAlienSuperspy**


End file.
